timeshiftfandomcom-20200213-history
Warp Guard
Appearance: Bulky, muscular cyborg wearing green metal full body armor, Cylon-style helmet, and WWI German spike helmet. Health: 1000 Primary Weapon: Surge Gun (7% damage) Special Ability: Time Stop (teleportation) DESCRIPTION: The most powerful and advanced of Krone's Quantum Guards, Warp Guards are the most dangerous single enemies you'll encounter in Timeshift. Warp Guards possess the Time Stop ability, which they use to teleport around you, attacking from out of nowhere (why they don't simply stop time and shoot you to death is beyond me). They typically appear in groups of 3; fortunately, you'll usually fight them by themselves, instead of alongside other enemy soldiers. Warp Guards are equipped with powerful Surge Guns, and use the weapon's powerful secondary fire continuous energy beam. They can blast you apart in less than a second of constant fire. Warp Guards are also extremely durable, and can survive several times as much damage as a standard Krone Guard soldier (it takes 67 KM 2103 Karbine bullets, 5 Karbine grenades, 5 Shattergun shots, or 14 shots from the E.M.F. Cannon to kill one). Warp Guards are so tough it takes 2 ThunderBolt crossbow hits, 2 Bloodhound rocket launcher blasts, and even 2 shots from the Surge Gun's primary fire to kill them. They can still, however, be killed with a single Clutch Grenade or fully charged E.M.F. Cannon shot. Warp Guards teleport away after being shot, making them even more difficult to kill since you can only hit them with a few bullets before they escape. Fortunately, Warp Guards are extremely rare, and you'll only fight a total of 10 of them throughout the entire game. 3 Warp Guards attack you at the very end of Level 17: Sabotage, 1 attacks at the beginning of Level 18: Exeunt, 3 will attack you at the end of Level 23: En Route, and a final 3 Warp Guards will fight you in the game's final battle against Krone's Sentinel. BEHAVIOR: Warp Guards do not run around, take cover behind objects, or dodge your attacks. Instead, they use their Time Stop ability to teleport around the area. A Warp Guard will teleport in, shoot you, and (if you manage to avoid their attack) teleport away for several seconds before reappearing somewhere else and attacking you again. Warp Guards are extremely dangerous and durable. Their Surge Gun beams can burn you down in a second, and they never miss as long as you're in their line of sight. They also teleport away as soon as you shoot them, preventing you from inflicting much damage on them using automatic weapons. KILL STRATEGY: The best tool you have against Warp Guards is actually your radar, which shows all enemies as red dots. The red dot representing the Warp Guard will actually appear on the radar about a second before the Warp Guard itself teleports into the area. Thus, the radar will warn you of where and when a Warp Guard will appear, allowing you to anticipate their appearance and get the jump on them. To survive a Warp Guard's attack, you need to put some cover between yourself and it. Warp Guards never miss with their Surge Gun beams, so the only way to avoid taking damage is to hide behind cover. You can also shoot a Warp Guard once they appear; when shot, Warp Guards stop firing and teleport away. Because Warp Guards can take so much damage, there aren't many weapons that are effective against them. Automatic weapons such as the KM 2103 Karbine or Hell-Fire submachine gun are particularly ineffective, as Warp Guards will teleport away after being shot, and thus you can only hit them with a few bullets before they vanish to safety. The absolute best way to kill a Warp Guard is to hit them with a head shot. Like Flash Guards and Storm Guards, Warp Guard helmets provide nothing in the way of ballistic protection, and they die instantly from a single headshot from any weapon. Use Time Slow or Time Stop when they appear to slow or stop them, then shoot them in the head to bring them down. Surprisingly, melee attacks are another highly effective way to kill Warp Guards. Use the radar to predict where they're about to appear, then run up to them as they teleport in, and bash them in the face with your melee attack. It should only take a few melee strikes (or a single strike to the head) to bring the Warp Guard down.